MsSwan
by jWhitley
Summary: Edward never comes back.Victoria bites Bella.Then Bella becomes a teacher.What happens when she finds out who her students are?
1. you're here

Ok so this is my first fanfic!so review!review! review! Anyway im not going to bore you will all the junk I have to say cuz I always hated reading those kinds of things but this story is Edward never came back to Bella so what happens when Victoria bites her and she becomes a vampire? What happens when she becomes a teacher? Most importantly what happens when she finds out who her students are?

Disclaimer:I do not own Stephenie Meyers Characters

Chapter 1: You're Here

I love my job and I love my students.The first day of the new school year is always the

hardest.With the buzz of excited students because they have run out of things to do

during the summer.I've moved up to teaching 12th grade this year and I'm ecstatic! As I

walked into my new classroom I enhaled deeply taking in the new smell that

accompanies a new school year.I sat at my desk and started unpacking everything that

was to go in and around my desk. No pictures were going on my desk for I had no family.

I find it sort of ironic that so many years ago I had two families and now I had none.

One, my human family that I had to leave when I was changed.I faked my death and it

was so hard to see that I had hurt them so much but I had to. It was to dangerous to be

around them. Then two my whole future the future I lost fifty years ago when he left me.I

first took out my gradebook and callender and laid them neatly on my desk. Then out

came the extra pencils and paper for the kids who didn't have enough common sense to

bring them to class. Then the last item a picture of him, Edward that I found under the

floorboards of the house I used to live in.I put it in the desk drawer and locked it. I looked

at the clock it was two minutes until eight.I waited on my students to arrive.The bell rang

and my homeroom filed in.I was busy writing on my callender when a slip of paper was

put on my desk. I looked up to see a face I thought I would never see again Emmett

Cullen looking at me.I tried to compose my face but then he recognized me and his stare

became wide eyed .I just stared at him I'm sure my face looked much the same.Then a

wide smile spread across his face as he whispered,"how's it going Bella?", then he turned

around and walked to a desk.I then turned around to right my name on the board .I

couldn't believe it,Emmett Cullen was sitting in my classroom.Emmett Cullen was sitting

at one of my desks.Emmett Cullen was here and that could only mean that the rest of the

Cullens were here as well,all of them. I used the rest of the period to explain the class

rules not really paying attention to what I was saying. Emmett just sat there with a

wide, goofy grin on his face looking at me. Finally class ended and everyone was out the

door except Emmett who came up to my desk with that goofy smile of his. "So no

homework for today Ms.Swan?"he asked "Cut it out Emmett",I said. Then I smiled.

Wow I actually smiled.

okay really sorry its so short I'll do better next time.What did you guys think? Well I wont know unless you review!!!


	2. Talking Invisible

Thankyou sooooo much for the reviews!!! Ok just to clear this up for everyone Bella was 22 when she was bitten. What happened was Victoria had been trying to get to Bella for a really long time but the werewolves stopped her.Pretty soon Victoria got desperate and she started looking for the tiniest loopholes to get past them and she finally found one.So here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyers Characters.

Chapter 2: talking invisible

"I can't believe this, wait until we tell-" I covered his mouth with my hand then. I

I couldn't let him say his name. "Meet me at your house after school," I said. His eyes

Lit up "That's perfect you can see the rest of us!" He said." Just wait until Edward sees

You!" He went on. "Shh!" I said "He won't see me". "Bella you really can't expect to

Just show up at my houseful of vampires and expect them not to see you", he said. Oh

That's cute he thinks I'm dumb! "Emmett trust me, I'll be there, no one will see me", I

Said. He looked at me like I was crazy. Oh this was going to be fun! " Okay…" he said.

I nodded my head once "Now you need to get to class," I said. He just gave me that

Goofy grin of his. "Sorry", I said "Teacher instincts kicking in". He just laughed as he

Walked out of my classroom. I sank down into my chair and let out a heavy sigh. What

Was I going to do? Leaving wasn't an option, I loved it here. Edward would find out

Sometime though, and I didn't know if I was ready to deal with that. My next class was

Starting to arrive, so I composed myself as quickly as I could. The first person to enter

My class I knew instantly. Mike Newton! Well obviously not Mike himself but the boy

had to be related to him. I quickly looked on my gradebook. Oh, Kyle Newton. That's

When I knew I should have never come back. I thought I could handle it but the same

People are still here. I should've known all the same people would be in Forks. No one

Ever leaves this silly little town.I sighed and stood up to do exactly what I did in my last

Class. The rest of the day went by with nothing to report. One kid actually brought a frog

Into my classroom! He told me this was biology and he thought I would like it. Emmett

Wasn't the only one who thought I was an idiot. When school was finally over I walked

outside to my black Lamborghini. I drove slowly going only 90mph. I knew where the

house was, I never forgot it. As I drove I started to get nervous,if I could've been

hyperventilating I would have.I pulled up to his house and avoided looking at it

as much as possible.I used my power so no one would see or hear me. I hid my

truck deep into the forest.Emmett was standing outside his house looking for me.

This was going to be fun! I walked up the porch steps and stood next to him.I slowly

Put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Shh, it's me," He whipped his head around

To see me but found that he couldn't. I laughed at his puzzled expression. "Follow me,"

I said. I grabbed his hand and he became invisible too as I led him into the forest.As soon

As we were out of vampire earshot I stopped. Emmett looked at me and said,

Invisibility, awesome power!" "Thanks," I said. "Bella," he said suddenly serious,

" What happened?" I sighed, "Victoria," I growled and so did he. "I'll rip her throat

out for this!" he yelled. "You can't," I said quietly, "She's already dead".

I know, I know, its too short. The reason is because I was taking way to long to get a chapter put up and if I made it as long as I was going to make it, it would have taken forever. I'm sorry! The next chapter is when she explains everything I promise!


	3. so what's been going on the past 50 year

Chapter 3: So what's been going on the past 50 years?

He seemed very surprised of this fact.

"She would've killed me if the werewolves hadn't shown up," I said. "They saved my life,but it was too late to stop the transformation even if I did have anyone to do it."

Emmett looked down. Then something seemed to click in his mind,and he looked up at me, startled.

"werewolves," he asked.

"Yes and I wouldn't tell just any vampire this but one of them was my best friend." I said.

His eyes widened,and his mouth made an "O" shape.

With some difficulty he said, "You were…best friends… with a… dog!"

I flinched at the venom in his voice. "Yes," I said "and I still love him, but it really wouldn't have worked out to stay in Forks. So I faked my death and went to Denali.Tanya's family was great, they taught me everything, I owe them a lot." I looked down suddenly saddened as I remembered them taking me in with open arms.

I continued, "but I couldn't stay there, it just didn't… feel right and I hated Alaska. So I left and checked into a hotel, trying to figure out what to do with the rest of my existence. Then I saw them,a family just outside my window.The father was kissing the mother passionately and the children, one looked about 6 was saying "Eww" and pointing at them.The next looked about 12 and she was looking away as if she were intruding. The last looked 17 and she was looking at them longingly as if she wanted a love as passionate and intense as her parents and I empathized completely. That was when I realized I wanted to teach teenagers. I went to college nothing really to report it was just school."

I didn't tell him how I curled into a ball every night and tried to stop the pain that would take me over everytime I didn't have distraction.

"Then I went to get a teaching job. My first wasn't good. It was in a sunny place and I missed way too much school. I quit that one and came back here." I said

"Why did you come back?" asked Emmett quietly.

"It seemed perfect at the time,"I said

"It was never sunny,I didn't have to miss school, it was familiar, and I didn't think you guys would come back, but boy was I wrong," I said

"Why didn't you want to see us Bella?" he asked.

"I'm just not ready yet," I whispered, looking down.

He seemed to take that answer, nodding thoughtfully and almost seeming sympathetic?

"Did you miss him?" he asked so quietly I almost didn't catch it. I knew who he was talking about immediately and I looked down.

He took that as a confirmation and said, "We don't have to talk about it."

I nodded, grateful.

" I need to go," he said "They will be wondering,"

"Alright," I said.

We started walking back toward the house and back to my truck when I saw something that made me gasp and grab Emmett's hand to make him invisible

There was Edward just walking at a slow human pace down his driveway..This was not the Edward I used to know and love. He looked…different. His eyes were still the liquid topaz color that dazzled me but they were empty,lifeless.He was also paler than when I last saw him if that were even possible. He also looked bored, bored with school, bored with people, bored with life. I didn't know. All I knew was I didn't like seeing him this way. It broke my dead already shattered heart. It took all I had not to run up to him and throw my arms around him, but I knew I couldn't do that for he would surely reject me.

You have your paragraphs yay!!! Im sorry if they're not very good I'm not a very good paragraph writer.


	4. vision

Disclaimer:I do not own Stephenie Meyers characters

Chapter 4:

When Edward walked back inside I let go of Emmett's hand and looked at him.He was looking down.

"What was that all about?" I finally got up the courage to ask.

"You just saw what he looks like everyday and the past 50 years,"said Emmett, finally looking up at me.

I was appalled, there was no way that his state was because of me.I mean he left me right? Even though I knew in my mind it tore me apart to see him like this but I wasn't about to let Emmett know that.

I said, "Well I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Then I ran to my truck and sped off in it.

Millions of thoughts were running through my head at that moment that I would have had a huge migrane. (if that were even possible) I kept seeing that look on Edward's face in my mind, replaying it over and over again. There was no way that it was about me I simply refused to believe it.

I got home and sat down on my bed and turned the TV on, watching but not really seeing or listening to it the rest of the night.

The next morning as I got ready for school I thought of something I had never asked Emmett. What had they been doing the past 50 years? I felt like an idiot for not thinking about it before!

I drove into the school parking lot, got out of my car, and went inside.

Emmett was already there waiting for me as I walked into my classroom.

"Hello Ms. Swan," his eyes danced as he said this.

"Hello Emmett," I said, rolling my eyes.

Edward's POV

I was getting ready for school thinking mostly about Bella and what I had lost. I was also thinking about Emmett though. He had been acting very strange the past couple of days, blocking me from his mind and even driving to school by himself. He was even being distant to Rosalie which put her in a murderous mood. Not that I cared anymore.

I was walking down the stairs when one of Alice's visions filled my mind-

_It was a classroom that I had never been in before but I could tell it was Forks high school. Emmett was sitting on a desk talking to someone.Then the vision shifted to the girl he was speaking to.What I saw took my breath away._

_I knew who it was instantly, though she had changed alot. Bella, my beautiful, sweet bella. She was a vampire, I was sure of that. I silently cursed, that was the exact thing I was trying to prevent._

_Then there was the sound of breaking glass and Emmett and Bella both turned their heads. _

_It was a vampire I had never seen before. It was a male with jet black hair and red eyes. He ran up and grabbed Bella. She screamed and tried to throw him off her._

_Emmett was suddenly on top of them both and tried to pry the vampire's hands off her.He threw Emmett off him and was out the window with Bella._

I was down the stairs in a flash. I saw Alice dry sobbing uncontrollably.

I grabbed her little arms and yelled, "How long?"

She looked at me with wild, wide eyes, "L-less than f-five minutes," she stammered.

Then I was in my car without knowing how I got there, suddenly filled with a blazing determination.

I didn't know how she was alive or why she was here but at the moment I didn't care. My angel was in danger and I had to save her.

I pulled into the school parking lot and ran as fast as I could to the room I had seen.

I prayed as hard as I could that I wasn't too late.Then I saw a flustered Emmett sprawled across the floor and the broken window.

No Bella.

Oooo what's going to happen now?? Review!!


	5. where is she?

Chapter 5:where is she?

Edward's POV:

I ran to Emmett and said "Where is she?"

"I….um…she," he sputtered

"WHERE IS SHE?" I roared, I did not have time for this.

"I don't know," he said looking down.

I then whipped my cell phone out and called Carlisle explaining the current situation as fast as I could. He seemed very surprised and told us he'd be there soon.

Just then Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme burst into the room.

"I know where she is," said Alice, "I just had another vision."

"Where?" I asked urgently.

"She's in some sort of a huge building, it looks like a gym with two huge cells at the end of it in Port Angeles," she said.

Carlisle just came into the room and said, "Let's go."

I nodded once and was out the door, within seconds in my car.

The drive to Port Angeles was the hardest 20 min of my life. I was so worried about Bella and I couldn't believe I had been such an idiot by leaving her.

I still needed some answers as of how Emmett knew of her and I didn't but that could wait. All that mattered now was saving my angel.

Bella's POV

I was in some sort of cell and outside it was this huge grassy area as big as a baseball field but it was all grass.

I couldn't believe that this vampire was stronger than Emmett! I didn't think anyone was stronger than him.

As I was thrown into the cell I managed to yell, "What do you want with me?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Well my dear to finish what my dear friend Victoria started." And with that he strode away.

Then he stopped and said "Oh and don't try breaking out of those bars they are vampire strength proof." Then he laughed. "By the way my name is Peyton."

He was right they were vampire strength proof. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't break out of the bars.

I pulled for who knows how long, desperately trying to get out.

Then 7 vampires entered the dome each carrying 7 struggling vampires that I recognized.

Then they stopped and each of them looked at me. They had pained expressions on their faces, I'm sure matched my own.

Then Peyton came out, "Well have you all come to die along with Ms. Isabella? He asked.

Edward growled menacingly and struggled to get out of the man holding him's grasp

He looked at Edward and then narrowed his eyes.

"You" he growled. "You killed Victoria's James."

"Yes" spat Edward.

Then Peyton seemed to notice me. He looked from me to Edward.

Then he smiled and his eyes lit up, "How would you all like to play a little game?"


	6. The Rules of Playing with Death

Chapter 6: the rules of playing with Death

Bella's POV

"We wouldn't," said both Edward and I at the same time but both of us were too angry to acknowledge it.

"Too bad," Peyton said sweetly.

"Actually only Bella and Edward will be playing this game, the rest of you will be watching over there." He pointed to the cell on the other side.

"And if we refuse?" asked Carlisle.

Peyton smiled and took a step toward Carlisle, "Carlisle Cullen, you of all people would know my power is far greater than all of your family combined and if they refuse I assure you all of you _will_ die," he said.

Carlisle looked down and was silent.

"Now that we've made that perfectly clear, the rules are very simple, Bella and Edward will each go to a side and then they will fight… to the death."

"No!" I screamed.

"Never!" Edward roared.

I was horrified! How could this guy do this. I wasn't sure how much of a choice I had but one thing _was _for sure I would never, never kill Edward.

Edward was really fighting now, trying to get out of the vampire's grasp but he was to strong for him. I couldn't figure out why they were so strong, it was unnatural.

"I thought that's what your reactions might be," said Peyton as his eyes danced at his little plan. "But you didn't let me get to the rewards, if Bella kills Edward she is free to go and I will let all of you go as well, but if Edward kills Bella then my job is done and I will still let you go, the only difference being you will go with either Bella or Edward."

I could tell that everyone was scared out of their minds. Even Carlisle, and that's what scared me the most.

"If you fail to do what I ask then I will simply kill you all and be done with it," he continued, "And you know that I can."

Then he frowned and said, "I suppose it won't be quite fair with Bella's advantage."

Then everyone but Emmett seemed confused as I knew they would be. They had never seen my power.

"You don't know?" Peyton asked seeming confused by their faces, "Bella," he said politely, "Would you please show them your gift."

It was a demand not a question. I made no move to use my power for this man.

He sighed, disappointed, "If not I'll just kill them now," he said. I had no doubt in my mind he would.

I focused my mind and became invisible.

I got gasps of shock from all except Peyton and Emmett.

Then I became visible again and locked eyes with Edward. What I saw gave me no hope. All that was there was panic and shock but it seemed like he was trying to communicate something to me I just didn't know what.

"Alright I suppose Edward will just have to do the best he can," said Peyton. "Okay," he said in a slightly louder voice, "Escort everyone to their places and let's begin!"

Now everyone should get why I have such a weird setting it was the only way I could get it to work! Wow two chapters in one day! Review!!


	7. thoughts

Chapter 7:thoughts

Bella's POV

Suddenly I found myself out of the confines of the cell and on the other side of the room. (if that's what you could call this place)

Across the room I saw Edward standing.

I briefly wondered why he wasn't trying to find a way out but I had bigger problems than that at the moment. I also knew there _was_ no way out.

I looked over to the side and saw his family in one of the cells desperately trying to bend the bars.

I knew we would somehow have to find a way out of this. I would never kill Edward and I was sure enough friendly feelings remained for him not to kill me. I hoped. No, I was sure he would never do that.

I looked at Edward and locked eyes with him.

"Bella…" he whispered. His voice was filled with pain and fear.

I just looked at him. There was nothing I could do or say.

Edward's POV

I was suddenly standing across the room.

There was nothing I could do. Before, while I was being hauled into this hideous room, the man that restrained me had told me, "try anything and your little girlfriend dies no matter what even if I have to kill her myself."

Maybe he was lying, maybe he wasn't but I wasn't willing to risk it. Bella was everything to me even if she didn't know it right now.

I whispered her name trying to tell her everything just with the sound of my voice. She just didn't understand but I had to make her.

Of course there was no way that I would kill her! I hadn't given that idea a second thought. We would just somehow have to find a way out of this.

I tried to form a plan.

Her power would certainly be useful. If we could find out how to unlock the cell that held my family we might be able to make it out. But I didn't know the full extent of Bella's power.

As if reading _my_ mind I heard Emmett think _Bella can make other people disappear too, Edward_.

That was perfect.

We still didn't know how to unlock the bars though. That was a rather large problem.

"You know you can start anytime," I heard the voice of Peyton say.

Then I knew Bella and I would have to fake this fight somehow as a stall so we could figure out how to get my family free.

Now I just had to relay all this information to Bella somehow.

Okay that was sort of a pointless chapter, I know. I'll try to get what happens up soon!


	8. Author

Hey guys! Okay I'm sorry if ya'll thought this was the next chapter! I thought I should let you know that I'm going on a mission trip and I won't be back until next Saturday. The next chapter with be posted as soon as I get back! Thanks!

-mycaela14


	9. Escape

Bella POV:

Chapter 8:Escape

I walked toward him, just to get the satisfaction of being close to him. I stopped when I was just feet away.

"Plan", he said, so low only I could hear.

I nodded, with panic still visible in my eyes.

Still low, "fake it."

Then he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the ground. I laid there for a few seconds, trying to make it look like it hurt.

I slowly looked up and saw him coming at me again, but he had pain in his eyes.

I jumped up and punched him, not hard enough to hurt him. He growled in fake pain.

I hated every second of this. Even though I knew it didn't hurt him, it hurt me to do it. We needed to get out and fast. I just needed to know what his plan was, but how could he tell me when our every move was being watched?

He lunged at me and threw me to the ground with him on top.

He raised his eyebrows. I winked at him to show I was fine.

Then I remembered it.

As I was thrown into the cell, there was a pad at the side of it. Peyton put some sort of password into it.

"Edward," I whispered, fast, "A password."

He nodded. Then he looked like he was concentrating very hard.

He did something unexpected.

Edward got off of me and sat down on the grass Indian style. He motioned for me to do the same.

Even though I didn't trust him, not anymore, I did the same. He was my only chance.

"What are you doing?" came Peyton's voice.

Neither of us answered.

"Bella," Edward whispered. I looked at him and he motioned his head toward the cell.

Peyton was suddenly standing in front of both of us, a suspicious look on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Then Edward attacked Peyton and yelled, "Go!"

I was quickly invisible and in front of the cell that was holding the Cullens.

Then something occurred to me. I didn't know the password.

I looked back at Edward, who was now being easily thrown off by Peyton.

I started typing in names like Peyton and Victoria as quickly as I could.

"Bella," Alice suddenly yelled "the password is, airotciv"

They all looked at her in surprise while I quickly typed it in. The doors swung open and all the Cullens grabbed me, making them invisible also.

We ran to where Edward was losing the fight with Peyton. Panic threatened to engulf me.

I grabbed his arm and ran as fast as I could to the doors where I typed in the same password. The doors swung open and we ran into the night.


	10. truth

Chapter 9: Truth

Bella's POV

I let go of each of the Cullens as we ran as fast as we could to their home. I didn't know where I was, but I was guessing Port Angeles since it took about an hour to get to that horrible place.

I knew Peyton wasn't dead. What would he do, give up or come after me again? I would have to hide after I got some answers from the Cullens.

That was another thing! How could they put themselves in so much danger for me?

Edward left, he didn't care about me anymore so why was his family going off and risking their lives for someone unimportant? I might not mean anything to them but they were the people I cared about the most. Even Edward. I didn't have any hard feelings toward him. If he doesn't love me, then he doesn't love me. I've had 50 years to accept that.

We made our way to their house and we all burst through the door.

Eight pairs of eyes looked at me.

Their stares were making me nervous so I started talking.

"YOU GUYS ARE A BIG BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" I screamed.

They all look shocked, but I continued.

"Risking your necks for me is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of! I mean do you know how I would have felt if anything had happened to any of you?" I said, my voice shaking slightly at the end.

Then Alice ran up to me and put her arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

At first I was shocked and froze. Then I regained my composure and hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much," she said, her voice full of emotion. "We all have," she said looking pointedly at Edward.

I refused to acknowledge this.

"I've missed you too," I said.

"Why don't we all go to the living room so we can talk," said Carlisle. We were all standing by the doorway.

I nodded and followed them.

Emmett and Rosalie were on the love seat, Jasper and Alice on the couch, Esme and Carlisle on chairs and Edward on the one beside theirs. I sat down beside Alice and Jasper on the couch.

"So Bella," said Carlisle, "Why don't we start with who changed you?"

"Victoria," I stated calmly.

Edward growled and our eyes locked. I quickly looked back to Carlisle.

"She was going to kill me but then the La Push werewolves stepped in and got to her before she could finish me off." I then glossed over everything that had happened to me since then.

"You're a teacher," said Alice in wonder.

"Yes, and I love it!" I said happily.

"Why didn't you want Emmett to tell us about you?" Asked Edward, quietly.

I looked down, "I wasn't ready for that," I said, barely above a whisper. "I guess I kind of have to be though," I said, louder.

Edward nodded. He almost looked ashamed.

"So what have all of you been doing?" I asked.

The whole family suddenly stiffened.

Only Emmett seemed willing to answer.

"Well Alice never does anything anymore, she barely even goes shopping! Jasper is trying to comfort her but is doing a poor job because miserable is the only emotion coming from this family."

"Not anymore," Jasper cut in looking from me to Edward, with an evil grin on his face.

Edward hissed softly at Jasper.

"Um anyway," continued Emmett seeming unphased, "Carlisle works but only to get away from all the misery, because apparently we are in more pain than the dying people in the hospital. Esme cleans _all_ the time. Rose and I...don't do much either. Edward, don't even get me started, does nothing at all. He just sits and stares at the wall when he's not at school."

They were all glaring at Emmett when he was finished.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"So now we have a problem," said Carlisle. "Peyton will probably be coming after Bella again."

"Why was he after Bella anyway?" asked Jasper.

Carlisle answered.

"Peyton is a very ancient and powerful vampire. I came across him before I changed Edward. He was deeply in love with Victoria. He was also very selfish and self-confident. He didn't see how Victoria could still love an ordinary vampire like James when he was so much more powerful. My guess is when he heard Victoria was dead and of everything she had been through he decided to carry out the very last thing she was set out to do," he said.

"It isn't your problem anymore, I'm thankful to you for saving my life but I wont put you all in anymore danger. I'll probably just go into hiding, and as you all just saw earlier I'm pretty good at that," I said.

"Bella," said Esme gently, "We just found you again after thinking you were dead, we don't want to lose you again."

"I…don't…understand," I said slowly.

Esme looked at Edward, who then nodded.

"Bella," he said, "walk with me?"

I nodded, but I didn't know why. Even now, after everything, I couldn't refuse him anything.

We walked out the front door, down the porch, and walked onto the driveway.

Edward sighed.

"Bella, I'm just going to get straight to the point, I lied to you all those years ago. I had to give you a chance at a normal, happy, human life. Obviously that isn't what happened. Still, despite being miserable for the rest of eternity I had to do what was right for you. Only you were more important. I knew you wouldn't let go if you knew the real reason I was leaving. I thought that if you had thought that I let go so would you. I love you, Bella. I always have and I always will."

No.

No.

No.

None of this was making sense.

"Wha-what," I stuttered out,weakly.


	11. together

WOW! i havent updated in like forever!! and I'm really really sorry but with school just starting and eclipse and all that stuff i just havent had time.

Bella's POV

"I love you," he said, simply.

Wait. No. He can't love me, he said so himself.

"N-no," I said. "I don't believe you, I can't believe you!"

By now I was sobbing, so i took off running into the forest.I could make it back to my apartment that way, I had done it many times when I had to go hunting. I dodged trees and vines as i combed my way through the forest in seconds.

How could he say that to me! hadn't he hurt me enough? After all this time to say that he loved me!

Deep down i knew it wasnt him i was angry at.I was infuriated with myself, because after everything he had said to me and everything he had put me through, i still loved him.

By now i was back at my apartment.

I unlocked my door and went inside. I looked around, nothing had changed, still the same cheap furniture and human props. I walked into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. I stayed in there for who knows how long until i finally turned off the water and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and who I saw, i hardly recognized, so much had happened that day and so many questions went unanswered.

Would Peyton come after me?

What would happen if he did?

Then there was the matter of Edward, I groaned to myself.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of my bed. I decided I would flip the TV on to pass the time. Then something stopped me. I became immobile as stone. I sniffed the air, then groaned internally.The smell of him was unmistakable. He was right outside my window.

I got up and crossed the room to effortlessly throw open my window. I didnt even bother scanning the darkness for him, i knew he was there. I couldnt believe he actuall thought I wouldnt recognize the smell, it was insulting!

I sighed, "Edward, I'm not human anymore, I do have the same enhanced sense of smell as you do," Everything was silent but i knew he was still there, i could smell him.

I sighed again. "You might as well come inside."

I shut the window and a few seconds later he was knocking on the apartment door.

I opened it and there he was, the same person i remembered all those years ago except somehow he looked like he had suffered as much as i had.

I stood there for a couple of seconds before opening the door wide enough to let him in.

He was frowningas he walked slowly into the apatment.

I decided to get to the point, "So why are you here?"

He was silent for a while, his eyes scanning where i lived. I knew, of course, that he wouldnt approve. It wasnt much but I was proud of it.

"Bella i came to drill it in your head that I love you," he said.

He sighed. " I promise you that if you look into my eyes and and tell me that you dont love me and never want to see me again, I will leave you alone, but I need you to know the truth."

I looked into his eyes and i could tell he was expecting the worst. What I  
saw there mad me gasp.

Love. Deep and unconditional. I knew now, without a doubt, he was telling the truth. There was only one thing left to do.

I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. He let out a breath that i hadnt noticed he was holding, as he put his arms around me.

"I could never say that to you," i whispered.

"Thankyou Bella," he breathed, as he kissed the top of my head.

We stayed like that for a while until he said, " I'm sure everyone would like to see you now that your not so...confused."

A genuine smile broke across my face. "You're right, and i cant believe I'm about to say this, and i will deny i ever did but I really missed shopping with Alice,"

Ok the end. but Peyton IS still alive. I will write a sequal if you guys want one! review and tell me!!


End file.
